Dragon Slayer
Details Walkthrough Talk to the Guildmaster in the Champions' Guild. Ask him how to get a Rune platebody, and he will tell you to talk to Oziach. Oziach is located west of Edgeville and is very close to the wilderness. Oziach says that to be able to buy a rune plate from him, you have to kill the green dragon Elvarg, located on Crandor Isle. Return to the Champions' Guild and talk to the Guildmaster again. He'll tell you that you will need to obtain three pieces of the map to get to the island, a boat to reach Crandor, and a shield to protect yourself from the dragon's fire. Ask him where Melzar's piece is to obtain the maze key, and make sure you ask him where the maps are and where to get an anti-dragonfire shield. Obtaining the Map Pieces Melzar's Map Piece These map pieces may be obtained in any order. When you have all three, use any piece on another piece to form the complete Crandor map. The first piece is found in Melzar's Maze. Melzar's Maze can be found North-West of Rimmington, South of the Crafting Guild, and West of Port Sarim. Once inside Melzar's Maze, kill a Zombie rat to get a red key (it will not take a while to get the key since it's a common drop). Once you have the red key, use it on the north-western red door and go up the ladder. You will find yourself in a room full of Ghosts, kill the ghosts until you get an orange key. To the east of the ladder that you came up, go to the second door from the north and go up the ladder. You will find yourself in a room full of Skeletons, kill the Skeletons until you get a yellow key, open south-western door and go down the ladder at the end of the room. Go down the ladder again, and again, and again, until you find yourself in a room with two Zombies and a blue door, kill the Zombies until you get a blue key. Use the key on the blue door to get to the next room. In this room you will need to kill Melzar the Mad (level 43). After you have killed him, pick up his magenta key, and use it to open the magenta door. In this room there is a Lesser Demon(level-82), kill it to get a green key, use this key on the green door and open the chest to get a Map Part. Go up the ladder and exit through the doors. Thalzar's Map Piece To obtain this piece, you'll need an unfired bowl, created in the Crafting skill, a Wizard's Mind Bomb, which can be bought in Falador for 3 coins, a lobster pot, which can be bought in Port Sarim, and a piece of silk, which can be bought in Al Kharid. When you have all these items, talk to the Oracle, who is located on Ice Mountain. Then, when the Oracle is done talking, go into the Dwarven Mines with all those items. Look for a door in the northeast part of the mines. It is just before you see scorpions. When you've found it, you must use all of your items on the door to open it. Open the chest and search for the second map piece. Note: Placing the wrong items into the door or putting some in, leaving, then coming back and putting in the rest of the item(s) will not cancel out the items already placed in the door. Lozar's Map Piece The third and final piece can be obtained two different ways from Wormbrain, located in Port Sarim jail. *You can kill him using range or magic and use Telekinetic grab to get the piece. *Additionally, you can pay 10,000 coins for it. With all three map pieces, simply use two together and they will all combine into the treasure map. Obtaining a Boat You will need 90 steel nails and 3 planks. To obtain the steel nails you can either smith 6 steel bars into nails, or you can buy them from the Sawmill Operator east of varrock, or from other players. Next, get a hammer and 2,000 coins. Go to Port Sarim and look for Klarense, a sailor. He is located in the southern docks. He will sell you his boat named Lady Lumbridge for 2,000 coins. Pay him the 2,000 coins and the boat is now yours. Go on the ship and go inside it. Repair the hole in the ship by using the planks with the hole. Do this three times and the hole will be repaired. Next, go to Draynor Village and find Ned, the person who makes ropes for you. Ask him to be the captain and help sail you to Crandor. He will agree and tell you to meet him on your ship. The Fight Now it is time to prepare. Equip the anti-dragonfire shield, some armor, and a weapon. Elvarg is weak against stab and crush attacks, so consider bringing an adamant dagger or rune dagger. Elvarg is not immune to poison, so adding weapon poison will make the battle go much smoother. The rest of your inventory should be filled with food: lobsters or swordfish should do. Swordfish are preferable to lobsters since they heal more per bite (14 vs 12), but with with ~40 combat and appropriate gear you should be able to easily defeat Elvarg with just lobsters. If your stats are lower, you can buy or cook Meat pizzas or Anchovy pizzas with level 45 cooking to bring as they heal more hitpoints per inventory slot, but require a second bite to consume. A meat pizza heals 8 HP per bite (16 total) while an anchovy pizza heals 9 per bite (18 total). If you are concerned about dying, bring a friend that can cast telegrab. Telegrabs are required due to Elvarg's cage only being accessible during the quest. Go to your ship and sail to Crandor Isle. After crashing on the island, make your way through the island to the top, avoiding the monsters there. You'll see stairs behind some lesser demons. Run past them and go down the stairs. You'll be in a cave surrounded by skeletons. Keep walking and you'll see Elvarg behind a door in a room. Before you enter the room, make sure that your anti-dragonfire shield is equipped. Also if you go south a little further you should see a wall with a push option. Push it to go through and unlock a shortcut back to Elvarg in the event that you die. Now, go in and fight Elvarg. Battle Strategies If you are using mage attacks make sure you are using level 2 magic (i.e. Wind bolt, Water bolt, etc.) or higher and can equip the anti-dragonfire shield. Also bring teleporting runes just in case you are about to die. Also bring tons of runes that can weaken the dragon and attacking runes.Using a stab weapon is a good idea since dragons are weak to stab. Range or magic is somewhat good fighting Elvarg since it is rumoured that there is a safe spot to range or magic while the dragon cannot reach to you. If you also use range on the dragon make sure you are using a crossbow since it is one-handed, unlike a bow which is two-handed. With the crossbow, you are still able to equip the anti-dragonfire shield necessary in the quest. Finishing up Once Elvarg is dead, collect Elvarg's head. If you haven't already, head south through the secret shortcut to be able to return back to Crandor Island, otherwise just head straight to Oziach with Elvarg's head in order to complete the quest. Reward *2 Quest Points. *18,650 Strength experience. *18,650 Defence experience *The ability to wear a Rune platebody and Green dragonhide body. *Access to Crandor Isle. Trivia *In RuneScape Classic, Telekinetic Grab was the only way to complete the quest after some quest items were made nontradeable. Players with level 1 magic who can wear the rune platebody (called "pure plate pkers") are very rare, if they still exist. Category:Quests